


The Wrathful

by Shayochism



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 10:31:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6371314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shayochism/pseuds/Shayochism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Introducing... The Wrathful. Vaxir. Blood Master.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wrathful

The male's malevolent glare shifted to bore upon the female monstrosity set a slight distance to his right side, the warped 'warrior' lingering near the blood splattered wall where she stood hunched and growling under her breath, shoulders heaving up and down in a slow rhythm of unnaturally spurred movements of 'breathing' through anger. Blood drizzled from the woman's teeth, creating a red waterfall split into various streams over the bttle scarred dark crimson saronite chestpiece.

"This... beast at my side goes by the name Vaxir. She is... 'The Wrathful'." The man spoke with a fixed tone of disgust in his voice that could only be thought to be directed to 'The Wrathful's' groteqsue appearence and gluttony splaid visibly across her maw and chestpiece as he was an 'ally' of hers, though continuously kept a decent distance from the monster and ensured to never turn his back on her and seal a long, painful fate. The woman in question cracked her head around to bore her crimson glare upon the man, someone she somewhat considered 'on level' with her, though she desired to be above him and stand as a more threatening, powerful force. Behind the eyes, ticking in the woman's mind, she mulled over the notion - she was the stronger one. She was the better one. She was a leader. She was now, as of this moment, titled... 'The Wrathful'. And he was in her way.

The opposition to the pair also kept quite the distance from the beast and was a few steps closer to the man he faced, once a while flickering his gaze to check he was not about to lose a limb or lose his head. Again he looked to the blood covered woman and found himself failing to look away again, something he thought he had better do quick before it seemed like he was challenging her. But he couldn't take his eyes off her teeth, bared behind war scarred, curling lips, a gruesome, fitting frame to show off the jagged protrusions in her mouth. They were beastly and quite instantly he knew yet another reason few referred to her as a beast. It was the canines that took his attention, impossibly long he thought, wondering how they fit in her mouth. His heart skipped a beat and he coughed as though that would restart it. At the harsh, unwelcome sound, the strangely mutated ears of 'Wrath', he now called her, twitched before they became hidden in a flurry of greasy, blood stained black hair that flicked around as Wrath turned its ugly head to stare right at him, and he found himself now finally making eye contact.

He was lost in her glare, stood like a frightened child before its worst nightmare incarnate and it felt like forever passed as their glare and gaze met for those few seconds, and then he knew he had made a very fatal mistake. The eyes man stood beside the riled up 'Wrathful' widened a slight as he realised what had just happened and, an expression that dropped to a blank, he watched as the behemothic woman tore across the room to make quick work of their acquaintence. He was a killer himself, but the disgust still remained in his mind at how the woman looked, how she acted, how she gorged herself on blood and flesh like a rabid animal, too uncouth to be like him.

He slowly turned away to head for the edge of the level they stood on, quite happy to turn his attention away from the beast and instead towards the general chaos of the undead below. They, he thought, acted far less disgusting than his accompliss, even thought they were jibbering, flesh craving ghouls.

A low growl filled his ears, the tone dangerous, threatening, deadly and savage, broken common filling him with fear.

"My hunger... not... FULL..."


End file.
